Look Alike
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: The Cullens watch Goblet of Fire and notice that a certain wizard looks like a certain vampire, fluffy and a little funny. BXE One-shot Very short.


**A/N:** So I after the success of _Sex Education with Emmett_ I was actually going to make a one-shot where Emmett tells Charlie that he's going out with Bella. I dropped that idea when I thought about how the character that plays in _Goblet of Fire_ is playing Edward in the new _Twilight_ movie (saw the trailer it kicks ass!). So I came up with this. I don't expect many reviews for it, it has its moments but it's not as great as _Sex Education with Emmett_.

**Summary: **The Cullens watch Goblet of Fire and notice that a certain wizard looks like a certain vampire, fluffy and a little funny. BXE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Look Alike.**

"He looks nothing like me." Edward groaned from beside me. I shook my head as Cedric appeared on their TV again. The actor that played Cedric could very well have been Edward's twin brother.

It was movie night in the Cullen house, every Thursday they sat around and watch a movie; it was just the 'kids' this time. Carlisle was on call at the hospital and Esme' was at dinner party. I bit my lip as Edward's look alike appeared on the TV again, I moved closer to Edward, holding onto his arm.

"Edward," I looked up at him. "He looks exactly like you." He rolled his eyes and groaned.

Emmett laughed from a chair on the side of the couch I was laying on with Edward. Rosalie was sitting in front of him, reading a beauty magazine. I was just happy that she was down stairs; she was slowly warming up to me.

"Looks aren't the only thing that they share in common." Emmett smiled at me. "Edward also likes to play his magic stick."

Jasper laughed next to Alice, who was sprawled out on her stomach staring at the TV (Edward whispered to me earlier that she had a crush on the actor that played Harry Potter). I bit my lip to hide my smile. Edward growled at Emmett before throwing a pillow at him. Emmett didn't stop laughing, giving him glares from Rose.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled from the floor. She crawled to her knees. "This is the best part."

A close up of Harry Potter came onto the screen. He was running through the maze. I'd read the Harry Potter books, seen all the movies, but it didn't change the suspense I felt. I knew what was going to happen and I regretted it. I always cried at that scene and now realizing how much he _did_ look like Edward, it would be ten times worst.

Edward wrapped his fingers around mine, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He was good at distracting me. His lips hovered over my ear. "Are you ok love?" He asked.

I nodded not taking my eyes off the screen. He kissed the top of my head before leaning his cheek against my head. I watched the movie, dreading the cemetery scene. They were running towards the finish line, the Edward looked alike fell down, Harry went after him. Emmett started giving his commentary.

"They're running, they're running. Oh look Edward just fell down! Oh! Harry's coming back to save him! Now they're running and running some more."

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice yelled at him, she was biting her thumbnail, I kind of enjoyed Emmett's commentary; it relieved the tension in the air. I looked at Jasper, he looked frustrated.

"Alice won't let him relieved the tension, she says it ruins the whole point of the movie." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded understanding where she was coming from, still staring at Jasper. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling.

"And now Edward's dead!" Emmett screamed suddenly. I jumped and turned my attention to the TV. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at Edward's still body. I swallowed hard and tried to convince myself that it wasn't really Edward, it was just an actor.

Edward's grip tightened around my hand and I bit back my tears. This was harder than I thought. Voldemort was back now, trying to kill Harry. I wasn't concerned with the movie anymore; I just saw the love of my life die right before my eyes, even if it wasn't really Edward, just a stupid actor that looked like him.

"Bella." Edward whispered coolly in my ear. "You know that's not really me, right?" His cold hand brushed away the tears that were falling out of my eyes. I nodded and looked at him.

"I know." I finally squeezed out. He kissed my cheek and smoothed out my hair.

Alice turned around and looked at me, she was frowning. "Don't worry Bells. If I could cry, I would be crying to." She shot a glare at Jasper. He looked at her, scared. She lifted her arms in air and nodded her head towards me. He nodded and suddenly, everything was calm again, almost happy. I had the sudden urge to laugh. I didn't, trying to focus on the fact that Edward just died.

I laughed at myself I was being silly.

"I love how your girlfriend is laughing about the fact that you just died." Emmett laughed from the chair, he was playing with Rose's hair. Rose shot him a glare before leaning out of his reach. She closed the magazine in her hand and headed up stairs. Emmett stared at her in shock.

No one had time to respond before Alice jumped to her feet screaming, "Charlie's here!" at the top of her lungs.

I sighed as pulled myself away from Edward. Emmett and Jasper were already upstairs. They were supposed to be away at college so no one outside of the family and I ever saw them.

A loud knock came from the door; Alice danced to the front door and smiled at Charlie. "Hi Charlie," she almost sang. I pulled myself off the couch and walked to the front door, slipping my shoes on.

"Hello Alice." He smiled at Alice; his eyes met Edward's and they narrowed. "Edward." He practically spat the word.

Edward smiled. "Hello Charlie." He was so polite.

Charlie huffed. "Ready to go Bells?" He asked.

I nodded and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him, knowing that as soon as Charlie was asleep he would sneak into my room.

Alice gave me a hug. "See at school, Bells." She said happily.

Charlie nodded to the two Cullens before glancing at the TV. "Hey is that Edward?!" He screamed.

**End.**

**A/N: **It has its moments. If you love me review. Also check out my other one-shots. They're pretty funny; so far I think everyone's favorite is _Sex Education with Emmett_. I love ya'll reactions. I might update Cigarette Burns tomorrow, depends on if I can get the new chapter done tonight. I don't have writer's block, I have too much I want to write so I have to slow myself down. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
